Dean x Reader Chapter one: Head trauma
by PygmyMoose
Summary: The Winchester brothers find you unconscious on the side of the road and take you back to the bunker for treatment.. You can t remember what happened to you or what you were doing to get such a wound on your side. After a strange dream, you take off. This is going to be an adventure. If I need improvement, please tell me.
1. Dean x Reader Chapter one: Head Trauma

Your wound was gushing blood as you wondered down the a lonely road. You had forgotten how you had ended up here but you had no intention of stopping. You needed medical attention and you needed it now. The scenery around you started to blur and mix together like paint. All you could hear was your panting and the faint sound of a car behind you but you didn`t stop. You couldn`t stop and you had no idea why.

"Get me some gauze." An unfamiliar voice echoes in your head. A sharp pain shot through your body. You spring upright with a yelp and then you fall back down.

"For fuck`s sake...what the hell?" You look around. A tall man with long hair was standing to your left and a shorter man with short hair standing to your right. You sit up on your elbows and start to scoot away from them.

"Hey, take it easy. You`re hurt pretty bad." The shorter one spoke.

You looked down at your wound. It was cleaned and patched up. It was then that you realized that you were shirtless laying on one of their beds. Quickly, you grab the blanket and cover up. The tall one made an awkward face.

"Sorry but you didn`t have much of a shirt left so we just got rid of it," He picked one up off of the chair next to the bed," You can have this one." He tossed it to you.

"Hey, that was my shirt."

" You can share."

"My ass...wait... no...let`s not do that." The short one got quiet.

You giggled as you picked up the shirt and began to put it on. Each time that you took a breath the pain came back. Trying to adjust yourself on the bed the argue continued.

"Why does it have to be my shirt if she`s in my bed- y`know what, whatever."

The tall one rolled his eyes then focussed back on you. He had a caring look in his eyes.

"Who are you guys?" You were now sitting comfortably, waiting for a reply.

"I`m Sam and this is my brother, Dean. We found you on the side of the road unconcious and bleeding pretty bad. What happend to you?"

You looked at both of them unsure. You couldn`t remember what happend or even who you were. You tried really hard to search for answers in your head but all it did was make you head start to hurt. You started to breathe heavy as your hand flew up to your forehead.

"Calm down, you`re ok." Sam tried to calm you to the best of his abilities but it wasn`t working.

" What do we do," Dean started to panic," She`s freaking out."

Before they could do anything you had collapsed, unconcious again. Your breathing was still ragged. Sam runs off to go get a cold rag. Dean stood there not knowing what he should do. Sam quickly returned and placed the rag on your head.

" you should keep an eye on her, I`m going to go get some medicines for her wounds."

It was dark. Nothing but lanterns surrounding an altar. You slowly approach it. You didn`t choose to move towards it, you were being pulled into it. It felt like things were grabbing your arms and shaking you.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hey."

You heard a whisper in your ear. You quickly turn to see who was there. It was Dean. He was different. He had a dark look in his eyes. He slowly strode over to you. Now you couldn`t move no matter how hard you tried. A knife was in his hand.

The air going through your throat was cut off. You felt warm liquid running down your neck. You finally managed to put your hands up to your throat. Wiping the liquid from your neck, you look at it. The faint glow of the lanterns showed the liquid was red.

Blood was now flowing out of the sides of your mouth. Your gaze wanders up to Dean who`s knife was covered in blood. A smile crept onto his lips as you slowly dropped to your knees. Your vision was blurring, fading in and out of focus. Finally it went black as you hit the ground.

The room was was dark now. Quiet and still until you jump up from your nightmare. Panting and holding your throat, you scan the room looking for the Dean that caused the blood to stream from your neck but the only one in there was you. Talking and music was coming through your slightly cracked door. Grabbing the blanket and lightly putting it aside, you get up and go towards the door. Pushing the door open and walking through it, the talking and music got louder as you wandered through the bunker. Finally, Dean and Sam were now visible. They were drinking beers and looking over some paperwork.

You eased out of the shadows until Sam noticed you. He patted Dean`s arm, making him look in your direction.

"You shouldn`t really be up and around. Your injury was kind of a big deal," Sam stood up," Are you feeling better? Something happend earlier and-"

"I`m alright." You cut him off, you didn`t mean to but you were getting a bit nervous in Dean`s presence.

"Are you sure?" Sam still showed concern.

"Where`s my car?" You asked. Something happend in that nightmare that triggered some memory. You remembered that you drove a cherry red 1969 Chevy Camaro. You remembered that you and your grandfather had worked on it for many summers in your youth but you still can`t recall a lot of your family or friends` names or even really their faces.

"What car?" Dean answered,"We found you on the side of the road."

You ran over to the door and opened it, rushing outside. They jumped up to follow you. All you saw was `67 Impala waiting in front of the door. You went up the steps and looked all around. They opened the door after you and walked up the steps after they saw that you stopped.

"She`s a beauty isn`t she?" Dean said smirking, watching you as your eyes fell back on his car.

You look back at him, your eyes meet. Quickly a flash of your nightmare came back. You jerk your head to the right, looking at the ground.

"Did I say something or do something?" Dean asked.

You turn your whole body and start to run down the street. They look at each other confused then start after you. You have never been a good runner and the wound doesn`t help. You turn and weave in and out of the trees. They started to catch up, there was no way you were going to get away from them. You go behind a thin tree and stop. There, you grab your head and plop onto the ground. You were very confused and angry.

They caught up to you and knelt down by you. You couldn`t look at them. They looked at each other once more. They sat there waiting for you breathing to go back to normal. You look up at both of them.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"What the hell?" You replied," I`m just. I don`t know...i can`t remember anything."

"You remembered you had a car, that`s a start." Sam chimed in.

"I just feel like I should be doing something. Like I was on some kind of mission before or something like that." You ran your fingers through your hair.

"A mission? Like a secret agent or...?" Dean paused waiting for you to say something.

"Dean...She can`t remember."

"Oh...yeah."

You get up and they do the same. It was cold outside and you were outside without a jacket. You rubbed your arms to keep warm. They were both wearing their jackets.

"We should probably get back inside." Sam broke the silence.

Sam and Dean offer you a seat at the table that they were sitting at before you rushed outside. You sit a good distance from them. You feel uncomfortable around them mainly because you don`t know them and because Dean has slit your throat in a dream. He seemed nice enough but then again, you didn`t know them. They could both treat their prey like this before they destroy your existance. You wanted to get out but they won`t let you go.

"We got another room for you to sleep in." Dean finally broke the silence between everyone," We prepared it after you passed out."

You nod, not a word spoken. You were afraid to speak to Dean. Your dream keeps flashing through your mind everytime he talks to you or gives you a funny look. The gears in your head start turning. You decided on a plan but you had to wait some time for it to be put into motion.

"Are you ok?" Sam finally asked," I mean, are you really ok?"

Again, without a word, you nod. He sits there looking at you as if waiting for a verbal response. Your eyes fall to the table top, avoiding both of their eyes. They began whispering and showing each other things on the papers in front of them. All you could really do is look around the bunker, but it all made you uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go to your room?" Sam turned his attention back to you. He gets up and asks you to follow him. You get up and follow him to a room that was next to Dean`s room. You just barely bite your lip, you honestly didn`t want to be near Dean right now. You shake it off quickly and enter your room. You tell Sam that you`ll see them later but the words barely came out.

You closed the door and flop onto your bed. It was a little uncomfortable but you made do. You should`ve turned on the light before you flopped down but you weren`t really thinking about that. Using your elbows, you sit up cross legged on the bed.

"They want to kill me," You whispered to yourself. You were convinced of this were hiding something from you and you didn`t want to take the time to find out what it was.

Hours had passed and finally the talking and music came to a stop. You waited an extra 30 minutes to make sure then you got up and crept out of your room. Searching around for the keys to the Impala outside, you actually had to do something you weren`t looking forward to. You entered Dean`s room. The door was already cracked and you saw that he was out like a light. His jacket was laying on a chair next to the desk.

You dip your hands in both pockets and after a few minutes, you fished out the keys. You silenced the jingling by cupping them with your other hand. A rustling came from behind you. You froze and the rustling had stopped. Looking over your right shoulder to see that Dean had shifted but was still asleep. Turning and quietly, you sneak out of his room, putting his door back to where it was before you entered.

You made sure to close the door to the outside as carefully as you could so it didn`t make a noise. As much as you didn`t like the idea of stealing, you didn`t like the idea of dying prematurely either. Nearly jumping up the steps and to the car door. You unlocked it and started it up. Slowly, the knowledge of driving was coming back to you. Placing your hands on the steering wheel and then with on hand you put the car in gear.


	2. Dean x Reader Chapter two: RudeAwakening

The morning sun shown through the curtains of the motel but you were already up and moving around. A vibration came from your right pocket. You took out a phone and someone was calling. The caller id said Dom. Probably one of you friends but you couldn`t remember the face so you just ignored it.

A knock came from the door. You look over then you walk over to answer it. You answer but quickly greeted with a gun to your face, Dean on the other end. Sam was standing behind him. You look at the gun then to Dean.

"Stealing peoples` cars huh? i don`t take too kindly to that."

He was now entering the room with his gun still pointed at you. Scooting back until the back of your legs were touching the bed. Sam followed him in then shut the door. Dean lowered his gun a little.

"Don`t you ever touch my car without my permission. We had to walk here. That was a real bitch y`know."

"Why`d you run away?" Sam said as he was now beside Dean.

"I can`t trust you."

Dean and Sam looked at each other then Dean gave you a sarcastic, light hearted look. Sam was now watching you with a confused expression. He patted Dean`s shoulder trying to get him to put his gun away completely but Dean was pretty damn mad and didn`t agree with it.

"You can`t trust us? We took you in and patched you up. We basically saved your life and you`re telling me that you can`t trust us."

"Just because you saved me doesn`t mean I know what you`re all about. For all I know you could be murderers or rapists." You looked at him with accusing eyes. He stopped, speechless. He tried to say some words but nothing came out.

"She`s got a point, Dean."

"Not helping, Sam," He took one hand off the gun and held it out," Give me the keys."

You pointed to the nightstand where the keys were laying. He went over and snatched them up. Sam stepped forward and handed you your wallet that you must`ve left behind on accident. You open up to see your id. Now you know what people called you but you still needed to figure out what your life was actually about.

"Are you remembering anything else?" Sam asked as Dean was to Sam`s right with an annoyed look on his face.

You were tempted to say that you remembered who your parents were and that you had two brothers and a sister but you kept quiet. Sam sat there waiting for an answer but you just shook your head.

"Nothing."

Your phone started vibrating again. It was Dom. This person had been texting you all night and trying to call you. You were kind of afraid to answer it because you didn`t know what would happen if you did.

"You going to get that." Dean said with a smartass tone in his voice.

You look from your phone to him. You click the green button and put the phone to your ear,"Hello?"

"It`s about damn time you answered! Where are you?" The voice sounded familiar.

" I have no idea but there`s these two men that are scaring me and they have guns." The words just spilled out of your mouth. You didn`t think that you were that nervous to just blurt everything out. You then realized that you were shaking.

"What?! Figure out where you are and I`ll come get you!"

Dean put his hand up to his face then walked over and grabbed the phone. He began talking to the girl on the other end, telling her the details. You and Sam watched as he paced around the room, arguing with Dom.

He ends the call," She`s on her way to come and get you and she said if we laid one finger on her, she will make us wish we were in hell." He chuckled as he said that.

"Well, that`s good. Maybe you can get some answers," Sam turned to you. He noticed that you were still shaking," You`re ok. We`re not- I`m not going to hurt you...Dean may be a different stor-"

"She took my car!"

"Y`know how many cars we`ve hijacked?"

"Sam, I don`t care!"

"Think about it from her point of view!"

You got a really uncomfortable look on your face. You wanted to make a run for the door but they were both blocking it so you made your way to the bathroom slowly. As soon as you got in, you slammed the door and locked it, hoping there would be a window. There wasn`t.

The bickering stopped and you heard their footsteps stop right before the bathroom door. One of them knocked but there was no way you were opening the door. The plan was to wait for your friend to come and rescue you from the two.

"Just take your car and leave please," You shouted through the door.

On the other side Dean sat there imapatient as Sam tried to coax you out. The front door busted open. A girl with short hair and a gun entered. She had on a pink Hello Kitty hoodie and some black jeans.

"Where is she?"

Dean tried to keep his chuckles down," So you were the girl on the phone. You`re Dom...Her savior...haha ok."

You open the door," Dom!"

Sam gets in the middle of everyone," Stop! This is a huge misunderstanding! Your friend, She can`t remember a thing."

"So you pulled a gun on her?"

"She stole my car, so I pulled a gun on her," Dean showed his gun.

"Look, can we all just talk about this?" Sam had his hands held out.

They all sat down in a square. Two in chairs and two on the bed. Dom was sitting close to you. She had a serious look on her face. Dean and her locked eyes with no change in either of their expressions.

"So...Who are you guys." Sam finally broke the silence.

Dom broke the the staring contest and placed her gaze on Sam," We`re hunters. Our last hunt, we got split up. We were hunting-"

"You guys are seriously hunters?" Dean interupted.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It`s just, you guys are so fragile and small."

"Dean, let her finish her story."

" It got pretty nasty when it turned out to be more than one werewolf."

As Dom continued to tell her side of the story after the split up, you sat there looking at the floor. You had nothing to say because you didn`t remember a damn thing. You didn`t exactly understand the whole story she told. Werewolves and hunting. It didn`t make a lick of sense to you but you decided that you were going to keep your mouth shut.

Your eyes nervously flicked around the room until they landed on Dean who was staring right back at you. Panicking, your eyes quickly fell to the floor but you could still feel him staring at you. The pain in your throat came back. You felt as if Dean was slitting your throat with his eyes. Your breathing started to get heavy and you wanted to cry. You`ve never felt so terrified in your life. Your surroundings started to sway. You fell on your back onto the bed, Your head in a terrible pain.

You were now laying on the altar you had seen before. The candles and lanterns were surronding you. You tried to call out for help but nothing came out. Dean comes out of the shadows with the same blade he`d used to cut your throat. The blade glided just above your skin, tracing the patterns he was soon going to cut into you.

"Hey sweetie, it`s been some time. I missed you." He mocked.

You could see his eyes clearly now. They were blood red. He traced your jaw with his blade, a twisted smile on his face. You tried to squirm away from him but you couldn`t move. With a swift movement he jabs the knife into your side. You try to scream but nothing came out.

" If only this were real," He pulls out the knife and licks the blood from it. You were gasping and crying. The pain was sharp and unbearable. He stopped licking it then took some blood from the blade and made a heart shape over your heart with a genuine smile. He wiped the tears from your eyes.

You jump up with tears in your eyes, holding your side. Shaking and sweating, you get up and make your way to the front door and open it for cool air. Dom, Dean, and Sam were all sitting by the Impala talking quietly amongst themselves. Dom was wearing a worried look on her face. Dean was just leaning on the Impala drinking, looking away from them. Sam was trying to calm Dom.

Dean`s eyes wandered to you then he stood up. He made his way over to you. Nervous, you backed up a little as he leaned on the doorframe. You were shaking uncontrollably.

"Did i do something to you that I don`t know about? You seem just a little scared of me," He said sarcastically," I mean i did hold a gun to your face for the car thing but that doesn`t seem to be what`s bothering you."

You tried to say something but you couldn`t find the courage to get it out. You shook your head, No matter how much you wanted to say something, you couldn`t. Dom and Sam approached Dean and pulled him to the side. Silently, you were thanking them as you went back to the bed and curled up, sobbing.

"Dean, Did you know that her brother made a deal with demons so that they would drag her to hell?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"What? No. We don`t know much about her."

"Well, Dom told me that her brother made a deal with demons for something she`d done. She was dragged to hell by the hellhounds a month after you."

"Wait, her brother made a deal to send her to hell? That`s messed up."

"Listen, Dean didn`t you give in. You started torturing souls."

"Yeah," It was that moment that Dean realized what Sam was getting at,"I tortured her...Holy cow..." Dean looked back to the doorway but you were already gone. Dom was now entering the room.

Dom sat on the edge of the bed," Hey. Do you remember anything?"

You didn`t so much as twitch. You were lost in your own thoughts, remembering bits and pieces of useless information. All you could think of was red, Dean,and a stangely familiar man.

"How did she get back?" Dean asked.

"Maybe the angels did the same for her as they did you?"

"Man, I feel like a dick."

"I`m not sure if that happend, Sam." A monotone voice came from behind the two. A shorter man in a long coat and blue eyes walked up to them.

"Cas...Do you know what happend?" Dean wanted answers.

"I have no idea what happend. Maybe it was something to do with hell itself. The contract that was made with the demon, maybe there was a problem with it." Cas tried to make sense of it in his head but nothing really came about.

"You may not remember but you used to pass out like ever since you got back. What do you see?" Dom was still sitting by your side. Your whole body tensed. You didn`t want to tell her the things that you were seeing recently.

"I don`t want to talk about it." You finally replied.


	3. DxR Chapter 3: Problems

After the recent information had been delivered to them, Sam and Dean got a room for themselves in the motel.

"Me being in hell was a long time ago. Is that what she`s really remembering?"

"It`s a possibility, Dean. Maybe she`s having a harder time getting over it than us," Sam set his stuff on a chair near his bed.

Dean flopped down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sam finished putting his stuff away and sat on the corner of his bed. He sighed and looked at his brother then turned to face him completely. Dean just turned his head to Sam.

"Don`t beat yourself up about it. Look, we`ll get things straightened out and maybe you guys will share a pie and call off whatever went on down there."

"I wonder what exactly I did to her. She has a horrified, nervous look whenever she just sees me."

Sam shrugged,"Why don`t you ask he-"

"Amnesia."

"Well, she seems to be remembering some things. It`s worth a shot."

One room over, you faintly hear the brothers argue. About what, you couldn`t tell but at this moment you didn`t really care. Dom had gone out for some of you favorite things in hopes to jog your memory. You wished that it would.

You still lay in the spot that you`d plopped down in earlier you had no interest in moving from the bed. The shirt you were wearing was Dean`s and that alone made you squirm until it had to come off. Now you were laying on the bed in nothing but your bra and pants.

"I`m just saying you should try."

"When should I go?" Dean sighed.

"Go right now."

"Dude, that`s a little soon don`t you think?...Or late," Dean changes his sentence as he saw the darkness outside.

"Just suck it up and do it." Sam told him. Dean huffs then gets up and goes to grab his jacket, throwing it on as he goes out the door.

"This is going to suck," He says as he knocks on your door. Without thinking about it, you get up and answer the door. He waits for you to answer as he listens to your footsteps. You open the door and his eyes fall on you. He gets a surprised, happy look on his face.

"Or not," He smiles.

Confused,"What are you looking at?" You look down and panic, slamming the door in his face.

"C`mon honey, Don`t be shy," He goes on laughing," They`re very nice."

"You shut up!" Your voice was rising and your face was growing bright red.

"You forget that I`ve seen them before when we had to take care of you back at the bunker."

He was right but they were your breasts. Nobody but you could see them or at least that`s what you told yourself. You speed over to the shirt you threw on the ground earlier and quickly put it on. Creeking open the door once more, you see him still standing there.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, my shirt. I don`t know which look I like better on you."

Face darkening,"Would you shut up and get to it already?" You tried to be serious but you were trembling and so was your voice. The blushing also made it a challenge.

His smile quickly left his face," It`s about me. Why are you so scared of me? I want to hear it from your mouth."

You froze. You didn`t want to tell him about what you`ve been experiencing when you close your eyes. Your whole body began to shake and your gaze went to the floor. He tried to keep eye contact with you but you wouldn`t allow it.

"No. No," You started to repeat before you slammed the door in Dean`s face for the second time.

Defeated, Dean went back to the room where Sam was now in bed, his back facing the door.

"How`d it go?" Sam asked with his voice muffled.

"Well, besides the nice bra-shot, it went pretty bad."

Sam rolled over,"How bad?"

"I asked her about it and she started shaking and repeating 'no'."

"Then she slammed the door in your face?"

"Yep," Dean threw his jacket on the table and curled up in his bed,"I guess we won`t figure this out."

You rip off the shirt again. Running you fingers through your hair, trying to think.

"Why," You paced the room," Why?" Confusion clouded your mind as you paced the room as quickly as you could. The door swung open and Dom appeared with some bags. She came in and set them at the foot of your bed.

"I brought you some of your clothes. Oh, and some of your favorite things," She picked up the bag with the clothes and handed it to you. You snatch the bag and retreat to the bathroom for a quick shower.

You locked the door behind you so no one will barge in uninvited. You peeled your clothes off and turned on the shower then got in. Running through your mind, you searched for answers until your head started pounding again, so you decided to focus on something that you know won`t make your head hurt. Just the name sliding acrossed your lips makes you calm.

The 1969 Camaro that you owned. Clean and perfectly constructed. The beautiful beast was a deep red with two black racing stripes that go down the middle and a black convertible top. You almost couldn`t get over how beautiful it was. Dean`s 1967 Impala was nice but you just couldn`t choose it over your precious sweetheart.

You spent the whole shower thinking about your sweetie and you must admit it, it was pretty damn relaxing to just focus on it like that. The only care being your car. You reached for the handle to turn off the shower. You step out into the cold air with a shiver. Grabbing the towel, you drag it across your body until you`re dry. Dom had brought you some of the clothes that you had worn previously. You pick them up and look them over.

A pretty white shirt that fell just above your thighs. You pull up a black leather vest with pockets on the chest. The vest tied around the waist with a small string. Some skinny blue jeans were underneath the shirt and vest. It was a pretty outfit and you liked it but you didn`t want to get dressed when you were about to go to bed. That`d be pointless, so you throw on a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop to match it.

After you`d got dressed, you throw on one of the jackets that Dom had brought and head out to your car. You get in and close the door. You ran your hands along the steering wheel making you remember your first time driving this beauty. A smile floated across your face without your knowledge. You wanted to go for a drive but it was a little late and you didn`t want them to think you disappeared again. They would`ve been really pissed off. You get out and lock it then head back inside. You lay down on your bed, you were really tired but scared to close your eyes.

You hear the sound of a car in this dark place. You couldn`t see anything. Headlights spilled onto you from in front of you. The room was now lit with dim torches. You step out of the headlights and look at the car. It was a familiar 67 Impala. You blink then Dean appears, laying on his car.

"She`s a beauty isn`t she?" He smirked. You recall that the Dean you knew used that line before.

He hopped off of the car and made his way to you. He put his hand up to your jawline and turned your head to the left. The headlights fell on some devices that didn`t look too friendly. You bit your lip, you knew this wasn`t going to end well for you. it never did.

He threw you over his shoulder and carried you to a device and strapped you down. You tried to get away but he was too strong for you. Trying to get away from a hellish hunter was harder than it sounded and it sounded pretty ridiculous.

He put his finger up to your lips," Shh shh shh. Y`know, you were my favorite to torture. You always make it interesting or really hot."

"Hot?" You ask.

He nods," Yep," He pulls out a thin needle," I know you hate these," He chuckled.

Your stomach dropped," Please, no."

"ooooh, begging. That`s a nice touch. I usually make it so I can`t hear you but I guess I can change that just for you," He started circling you with the needle in hand. You look over and see the Impala closer than before.

"Let me put on some music for us," He saunters over to the Impala and looks for a good song. Meanwhile, you manage to get one hand free and grab some scissors. You cut the rest of the bindings and make a run for it with the scissors in your back pocket. He looks up and notices. He just nods making a face then he put his car in gear and goes after you.

You go into this building and slam the door behind you. Running up the stairs, you hear the Impala pull up. You hide in one of the rooms closets. You hear the creaking from him walking up the steps. He`s whistling a tune you can`t recognize.

"Y`know sweetie, you gotta learn to face your fears. It`s just a little ol` needle."

Your heart started racing as he got closer. You felt tears starting to trail down you face. You were truly terrified of him. The whistling stopped as he got to the room you were in. He kicked the door down. It was so sudden you screamed. He chuckled as you pressed yourself against the back wall. Slowly, he came closer, drawing out the terror.

He knelt down and smiled at you then touched your face with the needle," Aww, you`re so cute when you`re scared."

You still had the scissors in your pocket, you were ready to strike him. He stabs you in the arm with the needle and you start to cough and fall over. He shoves you all the way down and gets on top of you. You were weak trying to push him off. He started to strip his clothes.

"No!" You panic," Please no!"

You toss and turn, Dean`s name crawling acrossed you lips. It was morning now. They were all sitting, watching you squirm in bed, debating whether they should wake you up. Dean couldn`t tell if he should be pleased that you seem to be having a sex dream about him or be a little freaked. Your eyes pop open and you sit up. You were sweating and panting. You raise up and hold your head in your hands.

"So, How was I?" Dean decided he was pleased about you having the dream.

"Oh god!" They scared you,"What was heard?"

"Just you saying my name," He gave her an eyebrow wiggle.

"I would say it wasn`t what you think but then that would be lying."

"So I was right!"

"Don`t be so happy about it...it was a rape scenario."

His smile went away," what?"

Sam decided to interupt,"So! What`s on the agenda today?"

Dom responded," Well, you could help us get that werewolf. One of them got away, no doubt the one who hurt her."

"Alright, looks like we have an objective. Let`s get a plan together."


	4. DxR Chapter 4: The Camaro

"So where is this werewolf?" Dean asked

"About a few miles south of here," dom answered then looked at you," You should probably stay here."

"Well, What should I do then?"

"You could watch tv. You know how to work the tv right?" Dean asked sarcastically.

You gave him a dirty look,"Yeah but I don`t want to stay here. I want my car."

"Well, Dom, Dean, and I would fit in the Impala," Sam chimed in.

"But we would need someone to watch her. I mean, She`s injured." Dom`s eyebrows went up as she looked at the boys.

They looked at each other,"Rock,paper, scissors?"

Sam jingles the keys as him and Dom walk out to the car. Dean sat at the window, watching them as they drove away in his baby. This is just great, you get stuck with the one person you don`t want to be stuck with. You sighed and he looked back at you. He turns to you.

"Look, i`m not here to hurt you, torture you, or rape you...Unless you`re into that kind of thing..."

You roll your eyes,"I`m going for a drive," You pick up your keys.

"Woah woah woah, You`re not going anywhere without me. They want me to watch over you so you don`t get hurt."

"I don`t want you in my car."

"Well that`s a bit rude."

"I don`t know where you`ve been."

"Ouch, That kind of hurts. Either I go with you or you don`t go," He stands in front of the door. He was bigger than you, stronger. There was no way you were going to get past him.

"Ugh, fine!" You trudge towards him and he opens the door. Dean locks it and follows you to your car. He stops in his tracks finally notcing the beauty. You look back and a smile rolls across your lips.

"Holy shit, This is yours?"

You nod. You were halfway in the car," Get in."

Finally he gets in and makes himself comfortable. He looks around like a kid in a candy store. You started it up and you nearly melted from the beautiful sounds it made. You turn up the radio to hear Hotel California by The Eagles. You really wanted to go above the speed limit so you decided to drive out to some lonely roads.

"What are you doing?" Dean looked at you concerned.

"You`ll see," You smiled devilishly.

You start to punch the gas. Turning up the music, you start laughing. Dean was hugging the car door. You look at him then slam on the brakes and put the car in park. You turn the music down and give him a look.

"Is the big bad hunter afraid of a little speed?"

"What? No. That was just dangerously fast."

"Wimp."

"I`m not a wimp...I just wasn`t expecting that. Wait a sec, You look like you`re actually happy."

Your face got serious and you looked down at your lap. He chuckled and patted your shoulder. You were kind of embarrassed that you showed him that you were having a good time. Usually he only sees you when you`re scared.

"It`s kind of cute." He was looking at you with a strange look in his eye. You tried to keep your eyes looking forward but your gaze eventually met his. You started to panic. He was giving 'the' look. The look that says 'Hey, you`re cute, let`s make out'.

You bite your lip. He was definately attractive but you keep having terrifying dreams about him. You didn`t know whether to go through with it or not. Before you could decide he was already kissing you. You were frozen but slowly unthawing, you put your hands on his shoulders but instead of pushing him away, you kiss him back. You didn`t really know or remember how to kiss so you were a bit nervous. He was sweeter than the dream Dean that you deal with.

He pulled back and looked you in the eyes,"I`m not so bad."

You look away, embarrassed. Putting your hands back on the wheel and putting the car in reverse, you backed up and turned around. Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard came on the radio. Dean was still watching you with the same look in his eyes as you drove. You were speeding due to how nervous you were. You didn`t want it to escalate into something else... or did you. You were having many conflicting feelings fluttering about in your chest.

He was chuckling," You`re all red, what`s wrong?"

You stop the car," D-don`t do that again," You were breathing heavily.

"You didn`t seem to mind when I was doing it," He smirked.

You gulp, trying to rid yourself of the embarrassment but it wasn`t going down that easy. Out of the corner of your eye, you keep looking at Dean and you begin to notice his pants. You look out the window trying to make it seem like you didn`t see the tented pants. Panicking, you hit the gas pedal harder.

"Woah slow down honey, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I-I just like going fast."

"Really?"

'Wrong choice of words' you thought to yourself. He put his hand on your thigh and you came to a quick stop. You couldn`t help your feelings and he knew what you were feeling. He was playing to his advantage. You parked the car knowing what was going to happen next.

Cherry Pie by Warrant was now playing on the radio as he kissed your neck and made his way up to your jawline. He stopped and gave you a terrifyingly beautiful look. Hungry and dangerous.

"The back seat." He said it as if it was a command. You get out and lift up the seat and get in the back. He follows. He laid you down gently then stripped his shirt off. He lifted up your shirt a little and kissed your stomach. You were nervous. You don`t remember if you ever had this type of relation before.

You wake up back at the motel with Dean reading something on the laptop. You sit up. He looks over at you with a smile. Was it just another dream that you and Dean had relations in the backseat of your car.

"You fell asleep afterward."

"After what?"

"We had sex. You were exhausted."

You panicked. So it really did happen between you two. What would Dom and Sam think. He was watching you as you battled your thoughts then smiled as your cheeks turned bright red.

"You alright?" He was chuckling.

"N-no one can know!" You shouted but you really didn`t mean to.

"Are you ashamed of me?" He asked.

"No! B-but," You his you face.

"Relax, I won`t say anything."

Just as he finished saying that, Dom and Sam walked in. They were carrying some food. Sam walked over and handed Dean a bag of food. You walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed trying to think about what you`d done. Dean was kind of your worst enemy, in you dreams anyway but in real life, you guys had sex in the back of your Camaro. You let him that close to you. There`s no way you`ll hear the end of this from dream Dean.

"Is something wrong?" Dom sat by you, handing you your own bag of food. You shook your head fast and faked a smile. She looked at you with some suspicion. Sam sat across from Dean. Dean was smiling and in a pretty happy mood. Sam watched him for a minute.

"Did something good happen, Dean?" Sam crossed his arms.

Dean looked up," You brought food."

Sam looked at Dom. They made eye contact and from that moment you knew that they knew something was up. Before Dom or Sam could ask either of you questions, you both stuffed your faces with french fries. Sam and Dom both got up and headed outside. You could see them out the window talking to each other. Dean was also watching them intently.

"They`re going to figure it out sooner or later."

You finish chewing," I know..."

Dom was tapping her foot," Those two seem a bit off."

"A little bit but they don`t seem to want to tell us."

She shook her head," It`ll come out eventually. She`s not hard to get really big secrets out of unless she`s on the job."

"I still can`t see you guys as hunters. I think it`s a bit bizzarre that two fragile girls are hunters."

"I take it there aren`t very many female hunters?"

"There`s a few but they`re more..."

"Built, bigger, stronger looking?"

"Yeah."

"We`ll talk about this later but they know we`re onto them. We have to play this guessing game pretty well if we want to get it out of them."

"I don`t think it`ll be as hard as we`re making it seem but whatever."

They both go back inside to see you laying on the bed watching tv and Dean still on the computer. Sam goes back to sit where he was sitting before. Dom also returning to her spot.

"Hey Dean, Maybe we should go back to our room and rest up for tomorrow."

Dean shrugged and shut the laptop. He picked it up and walked out the door, Sam followed. Dom was watching you as you watched the tv. She crossed her legs and turned her head.

"So," She said," You seem a bit off. Are you alright?"

"I`m good, I just had a nap without a strange dream."

Dean unlocked the door and entered. He placed the laptop on the table to the right. Sam closed the door behind them. He watched Dean`s movement carefully as he started to ready himself for bed. Dean took notice.

"Dude, Do you mind?"

"What happend Dean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You two are acting weird."

"Nothing happ-"

"You two had sex didn`t you?"

"Well shit. You`re good at the guessing game."

"Dean, you barely know her and for god`s sake she has amnesia. She barely knows who she is," Sam was a little frustrated.

"I couldn`t help it. She was being attractive...Speeding in her car...listening to my kind of music..." He started to get lost in the thought.

Sam shook his head," Whatever, just go to bed."

"You jealous?"

"What?"

" You`re jealous because you didn`t get any from Dom."

"Dean, shut up."

Dean was chuckling then he lay down. Sam soon followed and fell asleep.

"What really happend? You should know that you`re a terrible liar." Dom said.

You were freaking out.

"You did the do didn`t you?" Dom was leaning in closer. Your face was on fire, "Oh my god, you two did do the do!"

"Shut up!" You curl up and shove your face into your pillow.

"Holy cow," Dom went and lay on the couch," You guys really...but you were afraid and...damn."

You managed to fall back asleep as Dom was thinking out loud. You surprisingly didn`t have a dream. No dream Dean this time. Maybe yours and Dean`s sex session is what you needed to chase the fear away.


	5. DxR Ch 5: An Unlikely Appearance

You open your eyes at the sound of a familiar running engine. You look down and see that your hands are on the steering wheel of your Camaro. Highway to Hell was playing faintly. From your right you hear a sigh.

" I feel like you`ve cheated on me," Dean turned his head to face you, his red piercing you. He looked a little upset," You and Dean in the back of your Camaro. That`s kind of hot but it`s too bad that it wasn`t me. I`m hurt that you would choose other Dean over me."

"He doesn`t hurt me like you do."

He nodded," So you don`t like it when I hurt you...Well, that`s too bad because you don`t have achoice honey," He quickly gripped her jaw," I get a sickly warm feeling from-" He looked you up and down,"Mmm... Would you like a repeat of last night only with me?"

Quickly, You jump out of the car. You look but he`s gone. His hands fall on your shoulders roughly,"C`mon sweetie."

Your body feels like it`s rocking back and forth. You realize that you are being shaken. Your eyes open to see Dom hovering over you from the side of the bed. She tells you to get up and that you guys will be going after the werewolf that escaped. You look around the room thinking that you would see the boys but they weren`t there.

"You going to change?" Dom was packing up the stuff she had unpacked the day she got there. Your gaze falls onto the clothes from yesterday. You forgot that Dean had brought you home because you fell asleep after you two had relations in the back of your Camaro.

Dom throws you some clothes. It was a lacey looking white shirt with a leather vest to go over it. She handed you your knee high black boots, "I know how much of a fashionista you are."

"Fashionista?" You thought as you went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror you saw it. The shirt you were wearing was totally not flattering of your figure and that`s what you realized you really cared about. As fast as you could, you changed out of Dean`s shirt and into your cute clothes. You wondered if you should return the shirt or not. You decided that it would be for the best to return it to him.

You leave the bathroom after you were pleased with how you looked. In you left hand you had Dean`s shirt as you walked to their room. You take a deep breath then knocked. You hear shuffling around on the other side and Sam telling Dean to get the door. The lock unlocks and he opens the door. He sees you and gives you a smirk.

"You look cute today."

You couldn`t help but blush. You were here for business, don`t get distracted by his charm. Or that`s what you told yourself. You raised your left hand and presented the shirt to him.

"I brought you your shirt back."

"No thanks sweetie, looks better on you," He gave a wink.

You held it out with more force," Just take the stupid shirt."

He sighs and grabs it," I`ll just stuff it in your bag later," He whispered as he snatched it from you hands and threw it behind him, hitting Sam in the face.

"What did you say?"

" I said Florida has some pretty big gators."

"What?" Your expression seeps confusion then finally you say whatever and walk back to your room. He followed you back to your room. He was just sitting in the doorway watching your and Dom pack your things. You could feel him staring at you, specifically at your butt and with a quick glance at him, your suspicions were right. He was intently watching your butt.

"Do you need something,Dean?" Dom finally asked.

"I`d like to know what we`re doing."

"Well, we`re going to follow the werewolf."

Dean fully entered the room now," Do you guys have clues as to where it was headed?"

Dom paused," No," She looked away defeated.

"Well, Looks like we aren`t baggin us a werewolf anytime soon. Look, why don`t we head back to the bunker and we`ll figure stuff out there."

Sam showed up in the doorway," We`re all going back to the bunker? If that`s the case, we should probably get more food."

You put yours and Dom`s things in the trunk and you get in the drivers seat. You start up the car. You turn and watch as Dean gets in the driver seat of the Impala. He catches you staring and winks at you. You laugh then you turn up the radio.

"So," Dom said as you were following the black Impala down the road,"Tell me what happend last night."

You had the urge to slam on the brakes and climb in the backseat to hide your face but you didn`t. You stood your ground and that made you a little proud of yourself. You took some deep breaths. You kept giving her nervous side glances.

"Ok, You want to hear it from me. Me and Dean had sex."

"Where?"

"Back there," One hand pointed to the back seat.

"Oh my god, you`re shitting me."

"I shit you not,Dom."

"I`m not sitting back there for awhile," She had a disgusted look on her face.

Both the cars pull into the bunker`s garage. You pull in next to the Impala and get out. Dom looks around kind of amazed. Sam told you guys to follow them into the main part of the bunker. Now some of it was starting to look familiar.

"Looks like we`ll have to prepare a room for Dom too." Sam turned to face everyone.

"So, should we just work together and hunt?" Dean looked back at the girls.

"Sounds like a plan." Dom nodded.

"What about me?" You asked," I can`t really do much with no memory and an injury."

"She`s right,"Sam said," Dean- I don`t know if we should leave you two alone anymore."  
"Sam, we`re both adults and we can decide whether to have sex or not."

"Please don`t talk about it," Dom asked. You just sat there embarrassed as you hear them go back and forth about you and Dean`s intimate moment.

"Fine Dean, You get to take care of her here while me and Dom hunt. Does that sound fair."

"I don`t really like the idea of you going off without me but I love the idea of being alone with her especially in that outfit," Winks at you.

Sam rolls his eyes and Dom crosses her arms. You just shift, uncomfortable. Sam sets his laptop down on the table," I`ll go clear a room for you Dom." He goes to the rooms. Dean is leaning against the table. He was now looking at you strangely.

"What`s on your neck?"

Your hand goes up to your neck,"What do you mean?"

He walks up to you," There`s a red line across it."

You felt your breathing cut off. You stumbled backward trying to catch you breath. Dean didn`t know what to do. He tried to calm you down. You pull your hand away at the feel of a warm liquid. Blood. You were bleeding from your neck like when Dream Dean slit your throat. Could it be now that what he does in the dreams effect you in real time now.

Dean was now panicking,"Sam! Sam!"

Sam ran to them," Oh my god," He ran to get some rags for you.

Dean picked you up and carried you to your room, laying you on the bed. Sam returned with many rags and gauze. You kept your eyes on Dean the whole time. You focussed on his blinking to calm you. He took one last blink before his eyes shifted to red. You look over to where Sam and Dom was. Dom wasn`t there but Sam was. His eyes were black and his face expressionless.

"Look who I managed to get ahold of," He pats Sam`s shoulder," Good ol` Soulless. This guy gets me," Dean looked at you," You still need to be punished for cheating on me with that fluffy, cotton candy shell of a man."

You would say something witty about Dean back to him but you were kind of bleeding from the throat. Sam sat there and watched. Dean looked at him and snapped his fingers.

"Don`t snap your fingers at me asshole," Sam got out a container of salt.

Dean scooped up some salt and poured it over you open wound. You squirmed as the blood was slowly sloshing down your neck. It seemed to move slow. Maybe this was another one of Dean`s torture methods. Dean finally dug his fingers into you neck. You silently scream. Sam hands him a hammer then a concrete stake. Dean grabs them and puts the stake over your throat and begins to hammer it in.

You wake up like it was the first time you had passed out in the bunker. You were alone and your throat wasn`t bleeding but you couldn`t talk. You get up and make your way to the table where everyone is working stuff out, talking about a windigo not to far from here. They look at you. All of them a bit concern.

"What happend? You just held your neck and passed out." Dean asked.

You still couldn`t speak. Well actually, you didn`t know for sure now. You just didn`t try to speak. You just wanted to cuddle up close to someone and hope the nightmares go away. You wonder why Sam was there this time and you wonder if he`ll be there next time.

"Dom, When did she get back from hell?" Sam asked.

"She got back a few months ago."

"Damn, she`s been in there a long ass time...but wait. Why does she focus on me if it was so long ago?"

"Maybe because you were the worst?" Sam answered with a question.

"She hasn`t been the same. She came back and she was scared of almost everything, she barely slept or even ate. I guess with her amnesia she`s not feeling as much of the pain as she would`ve without it." Dom tried to find a bright side but she still wanted her friend back.


	6. DXR Ch 6: Not Feeling Yourself

Morning slithered it`s way into view. Sam and Dean had caught wind of some strange happenings in a town not too far away. They were packing up the Impala as you and Dom were chatting.

"Are you sure you`re ready to go? You can hang back."

"I`m fine, Dom. Really, I`m good. Maybe i can get some of my memory back if I get back in the biz."

She gave you an unsure look," I guess it`s a possibility."

Sam and Dean made their way over to you and Dom. Sam opened his mouth to say something.

"I`m going guys. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

Quickly his mouth shut, looking defeated. Dean just gave you a look, asking if you were sure with his eyes. You just stuck your tongue out at him. He looked at you in confusion as you just turned and walked away to get your things for travel.

"What the hell was that?"

Sam and Dom shrugged. Dean turned to face them both.

"Should we even let her go? She`s injured. I say we just leave her here."

"Dean, that would be rude."

You gather your things and head back out to the cars. Dean and Sam were getting in the Impala. You jog over to the Camaro and put your stuff in the trunk. Getting in the driver`s seat, you click your seat belt. Dom looks over at you with a concerned look but she doesn`t say a word to you. She knew that you would protest if she said anything about you staying behind. You don`t turn your gaze to her, you just start the car and turn up the music.

The Impala pulled away and drove down the road. You and Dom followed. The air between you and Dom was tense. She told you it was dangerous to go but what were you going to do until you got your memory back? Just sit there like some stick in the mud. She explained to you that morning what you and her did and you thought it sounded noble to help the ordinary people from the bad things that roam the earth.

Sam turned to Dean," I don`t think she`s ready for this just yet."

"We`ll just cover her. I kind of wish Dom didn`t tell her about her past life. She could`ve just started a new one with no things that go bump in the night."

"At least until she got her memory back. Then what do you think would happen? She would just run off to continue the job."

Dean just sat there with his eyes on the road. Sam waited for a response. He nodded," I suppose you`re right. Running off would cause alarm to her new friends and possible family."

"Yeah," Sam turned to look at the road.

The Impala pulled into the parking lot of a motel followed by the park next to each other. Sam and Dom get out to go get them their rooms. Dean watched you carefully from the corner of his eye. You could feel him staring at you but you just rolled your eyes. It was nice to have someone care about you like that but it was a bit annoying when it came to doing stuff that could be "dangerous". Well you could see why they were like that this time. This was an actual hunt where you could get more injured or even die. Finally he gets out of the car and goes to tap on your window but before he could get to it, you rolled it down.

He leaned down," Y`know you can turn back."

"Dean, I`m not going back. I need to get back in this. You said this helps people right? Well I want to help...And get my memory back."

"Yeah about the memory thing," He went silent for a second," Dom says that you were nothing but a miserable workaholic before you lost your memory. Maybe you should start over. You don`t seem so bummed out to me."

You turn your head to the side like a dog and start digging deep into you memories or at least what`s left of your memories. Dean patted the car door loud enough to get your attention. He told you not to hurt yourself then went to Sam who had their room key. Dom walked over to your side of the car and waited for you to snap out of your little mind trip. You`d be rooming in a room a little ways from the boys.

Dom helped you drag some stuff to your room and you set up. Dean said that it would be a witch that they were hunting. You froze. How does one even prepare for a witch encounter? You were at a loss.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked.

A knock at the door. You rushed to the door to avoid Dom`s question. Surely you can handle a little ol` witch. The boys were there and they said something about a game plan and narrowing down stuff. All this talk had you confused but you played it cool. They all huddled together making plans while you sat completely in the dark. They were huddled in such a way that made you think that they didn`t want you in the group. Maybe that was true. They all did try to get you to stay at the bunker.

"We just have to make sure she doesn`t get in the way." Dean threw that out there.

"You make it sound so rude," Dom looked at him with a disturbed face.

"C`mon guys, let`s just figure this out. So we`re looking for a witch who has been showing herself a lot lately. We`ve narrowed it down to these old apartment buildings next to this school," He points to the map he has sprawled out in front of them.

You had to face it, Whether or not if you want to. They were going to make you sit it out and there was nothing you could do about it but watch as they treated you like you`re five. Look at them over there. Forming their stupid plot to take out some stupid witch. Ok, let`s admit it. You are kind of salty about not being able to help them out. You felt all out crappy knowing that you couldn`t really contribute anything but transportation and you didn`t even need to do that.

"So, tonight is the night. We`ll take care of the witch while (Y/N) is sleeping," Dean smiled, proud of what he just said," She can`t argue with us if she`s sleeping."

Sam nodded," I think that`s actually a really good idea."

All you could see them doing was marking down things on a piece of paper and smiling. You wanted to at least try and help them. You sigh then thought whatever. You got up and quietly made your way to their circle. Dean tapped them as he saw you approach. They were all now looking at you. You opened you mouth trying to find some words but they just tumbled out.

"So- Well- I thought about it and," You paused," I think I`m just going to stay here while you guys do the hunting…Since I can`t do anything." You were still upset that they were treating you like a child but you could see why. Before they could say anything you turned around and walked out of the room. Once you close the door, you trot to your car and get in the front seat. You just stare at the steering wheel.

"Think she`s a little bit upset," Dean pointed out.

"Let her be. She`s finally starting to act somewhat like herself," Dom had a small smile going.

Sam rolled up the map," Looks like we`re all ready to go, we just have to wait for nightfall."

"Well we really don`t have to wait anymore since she said she wasn`t going to go."

"But Dean, it`s really early in the morning."

"Don`t be a pansy, we can get this done and it`ll brighten the whole day."

"Well if you say so," Sam started for the door with the map in hand.

You watch as Dean and Sam leave your guys` room and go to theirs. You notice the map in Sam`s hand but then quickly shake off the thought of stealing it. Those two are pretty strong looking. You don`t think you could win in that battle. Shaking your head, you`ve given up. You were just going to wait out this job and the next and probably the one after that because they don`t want you doing anything.

They entered their room and fifteen minutes later they went to the car. Sam had a little piece of paper in his hand this time. From that distance it looked like some directions to a place but you didn`t know where to. You shake yourself out of it. They didn`t want you to interfere so you weren`t going to. Dom came out of the girls` room with a bag. She walked over to Dean`s car and got in the back.

You sigh. Dean rolled down his window getting ready to say something to you but before he could, you just waved your hand at him. You felt useless and it was making you mad. They drove away. You just leaned back and started to fade in and out of a sleepy trance. It was still pretty early.

Slowly, light worked it`s way into your eyes. A red light. Almost fiery. Of course once you`ve opened your eyes, you were in the backseat of the Impala. You let out a grunt that said you were getting real tired of the other Dean`s bullshit. Speak of the devil, once your gaze falls back on the front seat there he was, looking back at you.

"You seem a bit salty about something hun. What`s wrong?"

"It`s a stupid little thing. Not really worth all the fuss over."

He rolls his eyes, "Tell me."

"Why the sudden interest in how I feel about things?"

" I care about my 'Clients'".

" Uh-huh," You shook your head.

"Why do you want to go on that hunt so bad?"

"I thought that maybe I could get my memory back if I started hunting again."

He chuckled," If you don`t like me now, you`d hate me once you got it back."

"I just can`t be happy or involved can I." You got out of the car and started walking. He got out and started to follow her.

"A key to a healthy relationship is to communicate."

You stop," Could you point me to the exit?"

He laughs," You can`t escape. I`ve told you this before you`ve lost your memory. There`s no way to escape."

You jolt awake from the sound of your phone ringing. Looking around, you notice it was night. You were asleep that long? You fumble through your pocket for your phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we have a problem… The witch was expecting us…She has Sam and Dean but not me…not yet anyway. Could you come bail us out?"

A big dumb smile stretched a crossed your face. They needed you and man were you going to rub it in. Wow, you`re starting to figure out your personality some and it was kind of throwing you off. Easily mad and boastful…huh. You didn` t know if you liked that.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face and come get us!" Dom hung up.

Quickly you started your engine but then realized that she didn`t give you directions. You sit there for a second then remember the map that Sam was carrying into their room. Turning the car off and getting out, you lock your car door. You don`t want a soul to steal your precious baby.

You trot up the door and try to open it the regular way. It was locked. You sit and think for a second then go to the trunk of your car. You pop it open and look through some tools and find your lock picking kit. A memory popped into your head as you looked at what seemed to be your old friend. A friend had taught you to use the kit a few years back.

You slam the trunk and run up to the door and make sure there is no cameras or people. You were in the clear. The lock was easier to pick than you thought it would be. You walk in and see the map laying on the table. You waltz over and snatch it from it`s perch and race out of there almost forgetting to shut the door.

You were speeding to the destination. You nearly drift into a parking spot, Thinking to yourself that you`re clearly cooler than Dean. You step out of the car and lock it. You pull out your gun and make your way into the abandoned looking building. Once inside, you listen for any slight movements.

You head upstairs and down a long hall with light flickering in it. You hear the sound f bickering between siblings and an outside voice telling them to calm down. You creep up to the doorway and lean in to look. You see Sam, Dean, and Dom tied up together while the witch is mixing some spices in a small bowl.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, girl."

You step in, "Sorry, I fell asleep."

She turns and tilts her head at you, "Take a seat please. I have no beef with you or the other girl. Just the Winchester boys."

"Are you sure about that…We hunt too."

"Well, I don`t think you hunted one of my sisters."

Hunting memories started to flood your mind, "We`ve hunted a few. Does the names Katherine, Mariah…Stacy…" You trail off as you think of more names.

The witch`s eyes got wide, "Mariah…? Why Mariah?!"

Dom chimed in," She was twisted. People were dying and it needed to be stopped so we stopped it."

The witch`s pursed lips turned into a smile. She started to mumble words as she turned around and began to mix more things. A ball a light was forming in front of Dean`s chest and he was exhausted. A small light was forming in front of your chest. You jumped up and attempted to tackle the witch. You succeeded in knocking her over but you felt weird. Like you were having an out of body experience. You were sitting again. You struggle a bit. You were tied up but you remember being free. You look down at the witch and your body….Wait. Your body? You panic and look the new body up and down.

"Oh no." A male voice came from your throat.

"Dean? Are you ok?"

You look over at Sam, " I`m not Dean…"

"She…She swapped you two?"

Your body was now getting up, "What the hell happened?" Your body was now standing. Dean brushed himself off then stopped at the chest.

"Sam…I have boobs," He turned to Sam.

"So (Y/N) is in Dean`s body and Dean is in (Y/N)`s body…"

"I`m a chick." Dean nods, pleased.

You glare at him then smile at the fact that it was almost your time of the month.

After he got done looking himself up and down, "Why are you smiling and why do your boobs hurt?"

"You`ll see." You just continued to smile.

Dom told everyone to shut up and pay attention to what`s going on.


End file.
